Cardiovascular fitness equipment such as stationary bikes and treadmills, do not allow sufficient customization of the exercise routine by the person training with the equipment. The person exercising is limited to a selection of, say, and just a dozen routines. Some physical fitness experts recommend a particular series of exercise intensity levels for specific time intervals. Physical fitness equipment does not provide an adequate programming interface to customize the exercise routine.
The known interfaces for cardiovascular fitness equipment are cumbersome for inputting data. Usually, the equipment also has a poor input device. Typically a keypad with a few, relatively small buttons is mounted on the cardiovascular fitness machine. The keypad is difficult to manipulate while exercising. For example, it is necessary to focus one's line of vision to a small keypad and press buttons to adjust the parameters of the exercise routine. If this is done while running on a treadmill, the person may lose their sense of balance or mistakenly enter incorrect values.
Typically, the interfacing of cardiovascular fitness equipment has poor graphical presentation and format. Usually the input screen is constructed of a series of LED lights. The graphical interface is uninteresting and does not offer a visually stimulating experience.
The state of the art, prior to the instant invention, cannot be said to be “user friendly.” It is to the contrary—limited and cumbersome. Many people are indeed bored while exercising on physical fitness equipment. Perhaps this leads people to read magazines or watch television while exercising on treadmills and stationary bikes, as contrasted with being inspired or even engaged by the equipment. Or worse, the people do not exercise as much because it is not as much fun as other things.